1 DENSETSUMONOGATARI (Legendstory)
by Master of Fates
Summary: A parody of the famous "Monogatari" series. A modern horror but not-scary ... and romantic story! This is the story of Malzahar, a high-schooler, as he encounters many supernatural incidents surrounding his friends. A huge responsibility is put onto Malzahar. Will he able to resolve them all and recruit his "harems"? The problems have already begun!
1. AHRI FOX: PROLOUGE

I do not own any League of Legends characters. Also, this story is based on the famous Bakemonogatari light novel and anime series. Hope you all enjoy it!

 **Author Notes:** Hello everyone, my name is Master of Fates and this is my first attempt to write a fanfiction for League of Legends, my most favorite game. Any comments and reviews are appreciated as it would help me develop my writing skill. Thank you all for reading this short note! Hope you like this!

* * *

Ahri is a mysterious girl. She is super skinny, which makes no one wonder why she always skips P.E class. Apart from the classroom, she have nowhere else to go other than the library, in which she come to hide away from others, and … the nurse office. It seems like the hospital her second home. Although she looks easy to be broke, her presence tell the opposite.

The reason is simple.

She isn't human.

She is a fox, that's how our teacher described her. Her pointy ears and a bunch of 9 tails really prove how distinct she is. However, whether this is the reason for her anti-social behavior or not is still a **mystery** to us.

Eventhough we have been classmates for roughly 2 years, we have never even talked. It's not like I don't have any friends but approaching her is already a hard thing. It's like much easier to suicide.

After graduation, we all have to choose a different path to continue our life and we have things to worry on our own. Theofore, forgetting some friends that you don't even have a chance to talk in the whole high school years is still pretty forgiving, especially her. That's how I thought!

But.

In that fateful day.

It was the time for finals for every student here. We still had some exams left so I had to crawl all the way from home to school. The Victory Celebration Week full of nightmares have passed away. It was May 7th.

While I was "jogging" in the stairs, a girl falled down from uphigh.

That was … Ahri.

I could have dodge away, but that was way too rude. So I chose to grab her as it was the only good choice.

No, it was a terrible mistake. TERRIBLE!

Because in front of me is not Ahri, but a small floating white nine-tailed fox. No joking, it was flying above my hands , in a super weird and horrifying way.

Then, it looked at me. Surprised and scared!

And that is how everything started.

* * *

I am Malzahar.

Age: 17

Zodiac sign: Gemini

Occupation: Student in Rift High

And this is the story of weirdness, legends, monsters, love and friendship.

These are the modern legends of oddities!

 **FOX.**

 **FAERIE.**

 **MONKEY.**

 **CAT.**

 **MOTH.**

This is just the very beginning.

* * *

 **DENSETSUMONOGATARI**

 **AHRI FOX**

 **PROLOUGE**

 **So that is the prologue to my story. Hope you all keep up for more! That's all for now! See you next time.**

 **PS: I recommend listen to "Staple Stable" sung by Chiwa Saito (Bakemonogatari anime OPENING 1) as a good way to start the mood after reading this. I don't own the song (of course) but it is really good, try it.**

 **Here's the link if you're too lazy: watch?v=6DvRVvyihBw**


	2. AHRI FOX: PART 1

**Usual Disclamer: I don't own any LOL Characters.**

 **Okay, so most of you will think that the first chapter is confusing as it doesn't explain or express anything. Sorry because it is just a prologue. The true story will start from now on. Have fun reading!,**

* * *

"Ahri…?" Syndra asked.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Uhm, you know…" I hesitantly said "… she seems weird."

"That's rude!"

"Well, Ahri isn't a name you mostly hear about."

"It's a foreign name. I remember its meaning is to be graceful and elegant."

"You do know everything, right…"

"Not everything. Just what is necessary." Syndra modestly said. A reluctant smile rose up to me:

"It's rare to see our Malzahar caring about others like this. What's got into you?"

It was not a good joke.

I said that it was not her business.

Syndra.

She is the class representative.

She is a beautiful girl with a shiny silver hair. She has a style of a leader, always on time, follow all regulations in a perfect way, and is able to perform almost everything, even organizing school important events. She has been a leader, or a class representative, since childhood and we believe she will be a super class rep. till the end of her life. (That's just a joke of mine, I think!)

We have just got to be classmates in this second year. However, rumors about her have been spreading across the whole school since the first year. It is somehow obvious as she get the perfect score in literally every subject. She even has no error performed in all of her tests. It is like she is the angel of knowledge, or actually perfection.

As I said, she is like an angel, which refer to everything of her. However, her only human part is … consistency.

She is so obstinate that no one can change her mind. After a series of problems we both had faced in spring break, she declared that she will help me become a better person.

And that is why, both of us had to stay back afterschool for some tutoring (actually just for me, she was the one teaching ) in order to get higher score as I was the laziest in the class.

"Have you got any plan for summer, Malzahar?"

"Huh,… Well, actually nothing yet."

"Then I suggest you should help me with the upcoming summer celebration event. It's hard to do it alone!"

"Alone, what do you mean? Nobody helps you…"

"In terms of planning only, they think that I have enough ideas for literally everything. But of course, they're wrong… So what do you think?"

"Uhm, what about a Café? Isn't it summer right? Beverages are necessary for everyone, especially in summer."

"Not a bad idea, but too ordinary. Other classes would do the same thing."

"Well, you're right."

"But being ordinary could be a good thing!"

"What do you mean by that?"

She gently laughed.

"Oh right, I remember. Ahri didn't participate in any school events, did she?" She suddenly asked.

That rang a bell! During the recent years, Ahri didn't attend anything, not counting sports competition as it was too obvious, from camping trips to every extracurricular activities. Our teacher informed that she couldn't come to any events. Well, activities required strength would be reasonable but she literally didn't come to anything.

But.

What if?

Is it because of that thing?

It's totally explainable! If she came to any event, she would likely get touched and get exposed to that form.

"Yeah! She didn't attend anything." I answered Syndra's question.

"It seems you do care about Ahri."

"Not really!"

"So nowadays boys love to get close to weaker girls, right? What a bad boy!" She joked.

I took some time to recall everything.

Is it a disease?

Can it be classified as a disease?

Or is it a curse?

Reverting back into your true form (or maybe not) could be a pain in the ass but can't she control it?

"Umm, Syndra, Can I ask you something? … What do you think about Ahri?"

"Huh, Doesn't you know about her much more than me? You all have studied together for 2 years?"

"Well, yeah, but … girls do know each other more than any other, right?"

"Really?"

A sarcastic smile.

"If a girl have a problem, she will never tell a boy about it, right?"

"You're right!"

Of course, duh!

"Let's see! Ahri … she's super anti-social, and she seems to have no friends. I used to talk to her but whenever I approach her, I get a feeling of an invisible wall built up in front of me…"

As expected, she can see through anybody.

But these things, I already know from the start.

"She looks like so different! Different from how she was in junior high."

"Junior high ..?"

"You don't know! We were in the same junior high! But she do is different!"

"How much she has changed since then?"

"Well she is super kind, dynamic, super pretty and good at sports…"

"Good at sports..?"

"She is the star of the athletics club. She may have broken a couple of records back then."

That means.

She wasn't like this in junior high.

"So when we studied in high school, I knew the news that she had got some kind of disease. After we had been put into the same class, I was in shock. She is not that kind of person sitting lonely and quietly next to the window."

That was what Syndra said.

People change.

I have changed, Syndra too. Therefore Ahri's change in behavior were explainable. She might got herself a problem to solve. She could have lost all of energy to be dynamic like in the past because of that curse-like effect or something. (I don't know how to explain it)

That was just my assumption, after what had happened in the morning.

"But I shouldn't have said that" Syndra suddenly said.

"Why?"

"Comparing how she was before, she look more beautiful now."

"…"

"She looks so … fragile."

A silence broke out.

A fragile body.

Like she didn't exist.

Like a spirit.

Ahri.

Urban legends.

Origin of rumors.

But it was more than that.

"Ah, I remember I have something to do now." I quickly stood up.

"?"

"Kassadin called me"

"Kassadin-san? For what?"

"Maybe he wants me to do something for him."

"Oh, OK." Syndra's facial expression is always a mystery.

Changing the subject was a not-so-good way to end a conversation, especially when the counterpart was a clever person. But it was reasonable, as "do something for him" was just something I made up.

Maybe she knew what I was thinking.

"So um, I have to go back now. See you later!"

"If you want, we can have some more time to study. There isn't much left. But you shouldn't let someone wait for so long."

Kassadin was our benefactor, and we didn't want to be ungrateful to him. Therefore using this "lie" wasn't that bad after all.

"Keep studying harder. These tests are not that difficult."

"Okay. Good luck to you, Syndra!"

"Give my wishes to Kassadin!"

"Okay Okay!"

And I stepped out of the classroom.

I took a step back, slowly, slowly.

"What did you say to Syndra?"

A voice.

I looked back.

I still didn't recognized it. Wait, I knew it.

"Don't move"

It was Ahri.

At the moment I recognized her, I felt something sharp and hard in my mouth.

Ahri has already put a paper cutter inside my mouth.

"Ah wait. It was wrong. You can move but it will be dangerous for you" would be true to this moment."

* * *

 **Well, let's have a rest here. I don't know if this is too much for me to complete this in just 6 days. However, hope you all enjoy it and stay tuned for more chapters coming up in this month.**

 **Also, how is your summer? Mine is just sitting at home and writing stores and this note to you.**

 **Well, see you all next time.  
**


	3. AHRI FOX: PART 2

**Hello everyone and welcome to a new chapter of DENSETSUMONOGATARI. Sorry for such a long wait but I got so busy that I don't have enough time to write everyday. However the new chapter is here and I hope you enjoy it. Love you all!**

* * *

As she allowed me to move, this might not be considered as violence, just almost.

I stood there, firmly, while opening my mouth, like an idiot.

I was so scared.

Not because of the paper cutter…

But because of her, Ahri, who was threatening my life using it, with a soulless look.

It was not only soulless but also dangerous. Was this the Ahri I have heard about?

"Such curiosity is like a bug, a damn bug, digging up others past. So irritating. I can't take you anymore, you pest."

"H-hey…"

"What's wrong? Oh, feel so open on the left, huh? Okay"

As fast as lightning, Ahri took her left hand up, like she was going to slap me. I held myself back, but no. No, it's more terrible.

She had a pair of scissors on her left hand.

Not long until had I calmed down did I realize that she already put it in my mouth. Of course she didn't put it in entirely, but horrifyingly only one blade. Yeah, she wanted to cut my cheek off.

Then she started to put her hands deeper and deeper, while readying to take a part of my flesh out. With only that paper cutter, I could reason her for a little bit… but thess scissors symbolized the death sentence I would have got after speaking out a word.

First was a paper cutter, then a scissors,… such a wonderful plan to scare the hell out of somebody then kill him…

Damn, the last time people putting something in my mouth was when I visited the dentist in the second year of junior high. And so as not to come back there, I diligently brushed my teeth everyday, used chewing gum to discard those bacteria. But now I have got into a so worse situation that no chewing gum could destroy such a knife, or a pair of scissors.

A great way to caught someone off-guard.

In a high school hallway, I was in a super horrible situation, and unimaginably at that time, behind these doors were Syndra studying for the upcoming exams.

Syndra…

"After asking Syndra about my junior high years, then you're going to meet Miss Akali, the school nurse, aren't you?

"…" I didn't say a word.

I wondered what she thought about someone pathetic like me, but she only sighed.

"I was so careless. Eventhough I am a careful person, I've never thought there would be a banana peel on the stairway!"

Yeah, my whole life was hanged by a thread thanks to that banana peel. More importantly, why would there be a banana peel in the school. Need to report the janitor.

"You have already realized it, haven't you?" Ahri asked me, with a cold look.

She was not human.

"I am not a human."

One point for me.

"But it is too obvious, isn't it? Everybody have already know that. However, I am able to revert to my true animal form, which is extremely rare among the vastayans"

Vastayan? What did she mean by that?

A terrible pain began to break out in my left cheek. The scissors were getting deeper.

"!"

"Do not get out of the point or I'll kill you. You're imagining me wearing nothing, aren't you?"

Okay, the fact we were not the same species didn't mean that I was some kind of natural pervert. She was totally wrong, for sure.

But she was actually so keen.

"And as I entered my true form, I got a huge burst of speed risen up, enough to create a shockwave to destroy nearby artifacts"

"It is our origin power. The spirit fox is rumored to be the fastest moving thing on this planet."

I could confirm this. After that event, Ahri quickly rushed away from me with a speed I couldn't explain, it was just as lightning… or maybe faster than lightning.

"Did I mention "spirit fox"? Yep, I am not a mere human fox, but a spirit fox."

Now that was the reason for her floating in front of me in the morning.

Floating like a spirit.

Like she didn't exist…

That meant gravity might not work on her. But …

I suddenly remembered that she was a little bit injured when the boys in my class accidentally hit her with a soccer ball months ago. Fortunately for them, she didn't kill them all like how she has been doing to me.

Then… concerning the fact that she fell from such high ground,… she could die if I didn't come to grab her…

And her thank-you was trying to kill me.

"I know what you're thinking." She said.

"..!?"

"Still looking at my breasts, huh? So disgusting!"

I swore I didn't.

It seemed Ahri was a confident person. But I just wished she got some kindness from thousand of those from Syndra.

"That is why I hate stupid people."

Resolving our misunderstanding was impossible at this moment. But more importantly, everything I had known were just tip of the iceberg. With the ability to turn back into the animal form, or true form as she said, she got herself an immense and original magic of her species. This would be super effective in cheating in sports, but would they let a "spirit" play? Not counting her dangerous behavior…

"Everything started after I graduated from junior high…" Ahri suddenly continued "her" conversation.

"During the time I'm neither a junior student nor a high-schooler, exactly in the last July, I was turn into this."

Turn..?

"I met a … fox".

 **Huge discovery** : looking at yourself for so long in front of a mirror can cause hallucination and turn you into a slaughtered killer. (I was just kidding.)

"A giant silver fox with glittering tails… It made me like this."

"Whenever I touch a male, I return to my fox form."

"…"

"But you don't really need to know all about this. Everything will get more complicated if you take this in account. So let me get this straight! Malzahar-kun…"

She called my name.

"The only person in this school know about this incident is Miss Akali, the school nurse. At this time, it is still only her. Only Miss Akali… and you Malzahar."

"…"

"So now what should I do to keep your mouth shut for my own good? So tell me, Malzahar, what should I do to make you not spitting out a word about this?"

How could I talk to her at this moment?

Scissors.

Paper cutter.

Did she have any mental problems? Violently threatening her classmates life like this, a person like her did really exist in this society, REALLY? Thinking about the fact that I had to study with this kind of person for exactly three years, I had never thought my death came so soon.

"Doctors and sorcerers said that the cause could not be found yet., otherwise, there wasn't any cause to them. After what they had done to my body, it was such a stupid response. But that is what they always do." Ahri said

"Don't you find it ridiculous? Although I have been a really cute and innocent girl until that time."

"…"

Not counting the fact that she considered herself cute.

What she said was true.

She had gone to everywhere possible.

I wondered how Miss Akali would think about her problem.

She was just like me, not only in the spring break, but for forever…

"You took pity on me, huh? How nice?"

Apparently reading through my mind, Ahri said in frustration, like I were doing some perverted things.

"But I don't need your compassion."

"…"

"What I need is you to be lost, to get out of my sight, my life, for forever. Do you think you can do it?"

I still didn't understand her. Her smile gave me chill but would I be in danger.

As she silently put the paper cutter and the scissors deeper, I knew that a death sentence was place upon me.

She wanted to kill me, for the guilt of knowing too much.

It seemed that my life ended here.

….

…

…

A vision…

A vision flashed up in my mind.

Then I have done a thing that I would always regret. Or should I..?

I grabbed her hands…

As expected, she was so surprised.

"What are you doing?"

I had to admit that I was so reckless at that time. I could have been killed.

But when I touched her. Her hands began to shrink back into tiny fox-like hand. And she dropped me on the ground while taking a step back.

"So much surprising." Ahri sarcastically said while still in shock.

"No, it would be surprisingly stupid. You're the first one to be able to strike back."

"The first one…"

So many people have already faced this shit.

Although she just made things more serious, if we took some time to rethink, her secret would be easily exposed through touching. Such an unimaginable secret, right?

"Usually you will get so scared that you will pee right in your pants. But this is super unexpected."

So experienced!

So frightful!

"Okay, I get it, Malzahar-kun. Your irritating curiosity doesn't suit me at all. So I hope you get ready for this." Ahri said while stretching out her hands.

"Shall we?"

"What do you mean…?"

Then, I suddenly got chill in my spines. Oh right, something just … passed by my cheek in lightning speed. That was … a super sharp pair of compasses.

I took a moment to calm myself down before realizing what kind of situation I was having.

In front of me was Ahri, and pencil sharpeners, multi-colored ballpoint pens, glue jars, erasers, paper clips, luminous pens, needlepoints, ink pens, tapes, Stickers, triangles, ruler, rulers, glue, woodwork tools, drawing tools, ink jar, etc.

I had a feeling that I would get tortured forever for ending up being a classmates with this kind of monster.

…

I'm dead!

…

Personally, I was scared of only those glue jars.

"…. No no no, you get it wrong. I want… want to help …h…help you."

"No! Well, I'm disappointed."

But she still didn't lay her hands down.

Those "weapon" were still shining.

"Help, huh. Haven't I told you how I hate those who has compassion on me. Who do you think you are? What you need to do is staying away from my life forever."

"…"

"I will consider your kindness as an act of offense." She said while taking a step forward.

After everything I've been through, I never thought that I got such bravery to do this. But I believed … I could save her … save her from all the suffering.

Because … I had experienced something more awful than this.

…

Scissors?

Oh yeah, she might have dropped it when I grabbed her by the hands.

In an instant, I quickly took up the scissors and … stabbed my calf…

The pain … it was too … much.

I must screamed…

I ran to the window, opened it and screamed the hell out of myself. Fortunately, it was already afterschool so there was none outside, but maybe the janitor or the school guards.

Then I took them out before glancing at Ahri.

"What are you doing? You idiot!" Still that cold and sarcastic voice.

"So you want to kill yourself, huh? Thanks for sparing me some time but I won't appreciate your help."

"No I … mean … I…"

"Hey quickly continue, I don't have much time left or I will have to kill you by my…"

She stopped.

Winking intensified.

Oh, yeah, I got something to tell you. My leg had been bleeding really bad, like it hadn't bled ever before. The blood kept spreading over the floor because the wound was very very bad. I might have overdone it a little bit … but that didn't matter anymore as…

There wasn't any wound now.

But please don't mind the blood. It would need some time to dissolve.

In front of me was my leg, which was just a normal leg with no serious injuries, no wounds, no scratch, nothing on it, and now please read it everything above and rethink all the events happened.

…

It was one of my special ability!

I got it after an incident in spring break.

"How … how … how did you do that?"

That was Ahri speaking in full surprise.

A real surprised face this time.

"If you let me talk, I will explain everything to you. SO please, listen to me."

Recognizing the perfect time to stop all of this for good, I quickly continued my offer.

"I know someone that can help you with your problem and I can take you to him."

"Really!?"

I was replied with a cold surprised look that I've never seen before, and it creeped me out so much.

"Then … meet me at the school entrance."

She walked away.

Ever since my birth, I haven't seen anybody so calm like her. Her reaction was just a simple surprise, but when I paid attention to her voice saying those words, I had got a feeling that she had changed, that she wasn't a scary, cold, slaughter killer girl anymore.

Wow, now I've known the true potential power of words. They were so powerful, really powerful,… too powerful.

Must use it…. To control the world ….!

"Huh, Malzahar, why are you still here? I thought you're on the way to meet Kassadin." Syndra stepped out of the class and asked.

"Sorry, I got into some trouble. But what took you so long Syndra?"

"Well I got asleep for a little bit!"

Sleeping.

That meant she didn't hear me screaming.

And she also didn't watch me stabbing myself like an idiot.

Thanks goodness! I've never been so lucky like this!

"Oh yeah, Syndra, I have something to ask you."

"Huh, what?"

"Do you like bananas?"

"Bananas, they're nutritious, but if I have to choose something then yes, I like them."

"Well, I have to tell you this. Do not eat bananas at school."

"H-huh?"

"No wait, you can eat them, but do not litter any peel or I'll get mad."

"What are you talking about?" Syndra, instead, was the one that got mad.

That was expectable.

"But more importantly, why are you still standing here? Move your butt up! Someone is waiting for you, remember?"

"I'm going, I'm going"

Then I waved her goodbye and ran as fast as I could while ignoring Syndra's warning not to run in the hallway.

I ran.

And keep running.

We were in the 7th floor. She couldn't have gone far.

Hop, skip, jump. I thought that I was flying, flying down the stairs in order to find a girl.

The reactive force of the ground.

This force …

Ahri…

A giant fox…

What did she mean by all of that?

5th floor…

3rd floor…

The ground…

And there she was.

Right at the entrance of our school was Ahri.

As I were panting after a long run, she stood up and said sarcastically

"You were slow."

"Oh please, how can I beat an athletes star? But how can you be so fast?"

"That is simple."

She smiled.

" I used my ultimate!"

"What is this? Some kind of game!"

"It depends on how you think! But isn't there someone you want to show me?"

"Uhm, yes!... How do you say this but … he is a supernatural expert…"

"Supernatural expert?" Ahri loudly sighed.

"But you need to believe me, he has already saved me, so maybe he can save you either?"

"Maybe, that's not positive enough."

How could you even exist with such doubt?

"Okay I believe you this time. What is his name?"

I immediately answered.

"His name is…

… Kassadin."

* * *

 **That's all for now! Actually my intention is to have this story as a LOL parody with the "Monogatari" series, so you may find many incidents or details similar to what in the anime or the light novel. But there are more to look forward so I hope we will all stay tuned for many chapter. Bye for now! 3**


	4. AHRI FOX: PART 3

"Oh Malzahar, great day today huh?. Got any problem to tell me?" Kassadin greeted.

Standing in front of us here was a man, or maybe a man-like figure. His head was shaped like he was wearing a weird hat with the horns (no it was really horns). His right arm was exactly some kind of hand sword glowing extreme purple light that would actually cause hallucination to the viewer. Forgetting about his face was a big sin because he didn't look like a human being at all, tubes coming out from his mouth making him so hideous that nobody would ever want to cast a glimpse of, such a terror a legend or myth. However, he truly existed right here, right now, greeted us with a something I guessed would be a light-hearted voice of a good man but sounded very strange and scary at first.

It wouldn't be much of a problem for me as I have been seeing him for long time.

"Oh and look what we have here. It was a pleasure to meet you, young lady. May I ask you what is your reason to come all the way here with this stupid little boy." He said.

"Hey, watch your words, old man! I'm not stupid" I defended myself from an attempt of downgrading from a weird ass man.

"Calm down, Malzahar! I've sensed something really dangerous coming from you. Something I don't really figure out much right now, but with my perfect memory about our time together, I would say that you are expecting to satisfy your fetishes by having a beautiful young lady going by your side."

"Shut up and listen, if I ever think of those fetishes, I would never take a girl to a place like this to see a guy like you."

"Haha, as always, Malzahar, you're so aggressive. Something happened to ya?"

"OK, let's get to the main point. You see there is this girl."

"Who are you calling 'this girl'?" Ahri, who had been standing there listening to all the nonsense earlier, finally broke her own silence.

"So how do you want to me to call you?"

"Call me 'Powerfully and Beautifully Crafted Masterpiece of Young Woman of the whole Runeterra'

"That was the longest and stupidest name I have ever heard in my whole life. Are you kidding me?"

"So I guess I'll be quiet again so as to keep my mouth from spitting stupid lines while also beating you for insulting me. Agreed?"

"No, defintely no. I will always say no to your battle offer even though I've been keeping all of your dangerous weapons you called precious."

I wondered how she could carry all of these stationeries to school without getting noticed or reported by anyone.

Incidentally, before we started our way to meet Kassadin, I had already asked Ahri to give up all of he weapons. While she reluctantly refused, I still forced her to do it anyway with a little thread of postponing this whole meeting. It seemed she really wanted to see this strange guy called Kassadin, which resulted in now, this moment.

"So! Allow me to start our conversation!" Ahri said firmly like she was prepared for this exact incident to happen.

"What is that?"

Now that is something out of my mind!

She, instead of actually starting what we were supposed to do, was pointing at the corner of the room. The dark corner of a dark room, inside the top floor of an abandoned building that was 3-story high, surrounded by green gross moss covering almost every outside view. Most of the windows there were blocked by steel board, which first seemed to be like how people always do during a hurricane, but the true purpose was allowing no light to get inside. Apparently, our room was left with only a couple windows, so at least there was enough light for three people to have a conversation in the afternoon, precisely 4 p.m.

By the way, in the corner, there stood a non-human figure. Exactly, it wasn't standing but withdrew itself to shape like a ball. If you looked clearly, it did resemblance some kind of squid or octopus, with 4 tentacles, and a … giant eye. It did have a gigantic eye but it seemed that the creature was now sleeping. Definitely a relief in this awkward situation with Missy Ahri here!

"Oh! Actually don't care about it!" I replied.

What do you mean by 'Don't care about it!' I can't stand talking when there is something weird in this particular room."

"Oh, nice catch, Missy! Apparently, it is a living thing but like Malzahar said, we shouldn't pay much attention to it." Kassadin said in advance.

"But I demand an explanation to this strange creature. Otherwise, I won't spill a word."

"If you insist! Apparently, that thing is a voidling, but not just and voidling. It's a strong one. A beast among them, for exact…"

"It's that what you want?" I cut off Kassadin's line just to push forward to the meeting here.

"Oh, Malzahar, you're so energetic today. But please, let me finish my words. You see Missy, this thing is called Vel'koz. It is a very powerful creature so I suggest not to mess with it right now. Otherwise, you can ask Mister Malzahar here for an example."

"What happened?" Ahri now looked at me, sparingly.

"Nothing!"

"How can you say such a terrible thing like that, Malzahar? After all, it was your responsibility that that incident happened." Kassadin tried to mock me again.

However, it was true that the incident involving this creature was one of my fault, but it was the past, a long time ago. I would rather not talking about this incident ever again. Never ever!

Ahri frowned but quickly shrugged and said "Well, if you insist! But apparently I would still put you in my Consideration Corner."

"What does that mean?"

"You're not trustworthy enough for me."

"I don't care about that. I don't really need you to understand or know about me."

She stared at me questionably. Her eyes were as sharp as the scissors she used to attack me moments ago.

"Well, I have to say your words really backfire you cause you are interesting after all."

Huh!?

This girl was a huge mystery to me. She wasn't like Syndra, who was always nice and kind to others, unless you counted what happened to her during the Victory Celebration Week.

"Anyway, let's start with the most basic part" Ahri turned around to look at Kassadin, who had been patiently waiting for us to actually start the true meaning of this meeting.

"I'm listening!" He said with calm eyes that didn't seem to even blink for minutes, indicating that this man was a big deal.

"I need you to save me from my sickness." Ahri said. Her tone was strong, which contrasted her fragile look.

"Oh, HAHAHAHAHAHA." Kassadin laughed.

"Is that funny to you?" Ahri replied to his misbehaving laugh. Only I would understand his sarcastic character.

"Sorry Missy, but you're looking for the wrong guy. I can't save you. ONLY YOU CAN SAVE YOURSELF." He spoke out his famous catchphrase.

"What do you mean by that?'

"Everyone has their own problem but apparently, no one else would be able to entirely save others from their circumstances. Only themselves, who have all the knowledge of what happened, would the ability to recognize the solution to those."

…

I would totally agree with him, but what if…

What if that person couldn't understand their own problem themselves.

"So in this case, I'm not the one that would save you, but I'll lend you an ear."

Ahri seemed to be surprised of what he said, paused a little bit before actually said

"How will I save myself and how could you help me if you only hear my version about what happened?"

"Being able to understand the situation from a person's point of view while also figure out other faces of a problem is an art, Young Missy."

Wow.

You were calm as hell, Kassadin.

I guessed that what's they called the coolness of an adult.

Or actually "maturity"!

I hope I'm using the right word so as not to make a fool of myself.

"So Young Missy, please don't mind but share with me the problem you have, the problem that make you lower your intensity to ask for the help of this Malzahar fellow."

"Stop with this teasing! I'm not an object of your verbal bullying."

"I guess I have to agree with you about the intensity part." Ahri suddenly stared at me then quickly withdrew her death-ray eyes to shoot it at Kassadin. Luckily, her eyes didn't shoot real death ray.

"Here is my problem!" She said.

* * *

"Um. I see" Kassadin nodded after listening to the story Ahri got to tell us.

"So?" She asked.

"What do you think that giant fox is, Missy?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm for an answer to the question that doesn't only make sense but also irritate me whenever I have to bring it up."

There was a brief silent from all of us until Kassadin finally broke it up with a strange smirk.

"The Guardian Fox." That was his answer.

"Huh" I was surprised.

A Guardian Fox.

Ahri … isn't she a fox?

A fox and a fox.

What was the difference here?

"Vastayas are creatures resemblance not only human but also animals. Like a cross breed. However, they are the result of centuries of rune war and magical hazards. When humans and animals decided to live together a long time ago to evade against the terrible war, production for more generations is required, or sometimes it was for sexual desire. You know humans never change in terms of lust, do you? Anyway, vastayas are more common nowadays as their population started to increase exponentially, similarly to us human, so society and civilization is inevitable. However, animals are not one lookalike species but varies from insects to beasts of the lands, therefore, vastayas are divided by sections of habitats, environments, then appearance and characteristics. You, Missy, are like 'half fox' and from an unknown tribes of foxes yet to be fully discovered by us humans. I bet you are deemed to be an exception by the Council to enroll in the Institute. Am I wrong?"

"No, it is entirely true. But how could you know a lot about this. Vastayas knowledge is not open and free to everyone."

"I have been wandering around the whole Valoran collecting stories. No doubt vastayas' are always the most fascinating."

It's true.

Kassadin had been a stories collector for years round, at least that was what he told me.

Well, I didn't know how could he keep doing this job after what happened during the Victory Celebration Week.

It was my fault after all.

He turned into a hideous humanoid figure because he saved me.

He said it was OK but I doubted.

However, he was a professional so maybe he got his own way to deal with it.

"Hmm. Interesting! So what is this Guardian Fox anyway?" Ahri said.

"HMMM? You don't know? That's weird!? It would be a shame of you to not know this."

"I said I don't know what kind of monster it is."

"If you insist then. The Guardian Animals are spirits, or actually deities that watch over their own species. Because vastayas are half-human, they are also included in their protection."

"Protection ? Then why does this Guardian attacked me."

"Everything happens for a reason. There is no such thing as a Guardian deity would hurt its own species without a reason. However, supposing that you are attacked, definitely it is a type of punishment.

"Punishment ?"

Punishment?

I wondered what kind of thing she did that was so grave to be "punished" by her own Guardian deity.

"What are you thinking, Malzahar? So you deem me guilty huh? Oh, such a shame for me."

"Can you please stop making me look like a terrible guy?"

"Apparently, I can't. This is for your fault of letting me through all of this."

"Really? Now you blame me!"

"Oh, I thought you were so dumb to understand that line mean."

"Now you consider me dumber than a dumb guy."

Ahri didn't answer anything. She instantly turned back at Kassadin.

"So, can you help me with this situation?"

"Sure, but one more thing. Can I have 10000 gold for solving this?"

"Why do I have to pay you?"

"You see. As a story collector, I was also asked by others to solve their problem regarding all things supernatural. In addition, I need to make a living out of myself or I'll starve to death. Anyway, 10000 gold is a decent price after all."

"If you say so. Deal"

"This isn't a deal for me but I'll accept it as a service anyway. All right then, you two should return home, take a good shower then come back here by midnight."

"Midnight?" I asked

"Hmm? Don't be so dumb, Malzahar. Midnight is the perfect time for people to confront a supernatural being. Don't you learn that from school."

"They don't teach that kind of thing in any place."

Except for rumors and urban legends.

After all, I was still considered a dumbass by someone else. Such a bad life for such a guy like me.


End file.
